1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network-based image forming device employing a storage medium such as hard disc drives and a print secure method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a network-based image forming device and a print secure method thereof which enable users to secure a file being stored in a storage medium to allow printing of the stored files only for authorized users.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device such as a printer is connected through a wired or a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) so that a plurality of users can efficiently share the printer. The network-based printer uses internal or external hard disc drives (HDDs) as a mass storage device to store files which are prepared in the application programs on user terminals. The network-based printer also prints the stored files.
Storing the files in hard disc drives has an advantage because the files can be independently printed without being connected to a user terminal such as a computer. However, because the files stored in a conventional hard disc drive are accessible by general users, the files pose a secure problem. Additionally, because the files remain in the hard disc drives unless deleted by users, this results in inefficient utilization of storage space.
Accordingly, a new method is required to keep the files in the hard disc drives secure, and also to enable efficient use of the storage space of the hard disc drives.